A Queen's Mistake
by amythegeek
Summary: The Hera cabin is about to welcome its newest and only member...
1. Prologue

This was never supposed to happen. My life seemed to crash down to Tartarus when the incident occurred. Mistakes happen, but not to gods. People pray to Athena for intelligence and making the right choices. People trust Hermes to be clever and smooth and to roll with the bumps that happen. But, they expect me to be perfect and to have a happy family. Yet, critics say I can't take having a flaw. It's true. I can't. I am vain. I'm jealous. I'm a freaking goddess of women and family. Still, I really should have learned over these millenium. I haven't had enough experience to banish my foolish ways, I presume. Old habits obviously die hard.

Ever since the Percy Jackson Oath; my family has grown, minor gods received honor, and children are not left abandoned. The Big Three Oath was canceled and my husband, Zeus, returns to his fun with the mortals.

Hot jealousy pulses through my ichor when he claims each one. I've never been able to drop the sick feeling for the sake of our marriage. I do remember a tragic day in the past when the Big Three law was still in place.

That day, I watched him transform into mortal form and travel through the streets in the busy city below. I waited until he wouldn't be sure I was tracking him, and then I put on my own disguise. One with a long dark coat like the Sherlock Holmes wears. Hey, I'm a goddess, but I still watch movies. Anyway, I set out to pursue him and his new lover. Oh, the tortures and humiliations I could create once I revealed him, I thought.

I'd been walking a while among the other mortals and I searched street signs frantically trying to remember where I had seen him from above. My mortal disguise prevented my godly overview of the citizens. My detective playtime had failed.

When I thought all was lost, I turned my head into one of those drinking places. Pubs? Banks? Bars. I turned to face a bar. I looked deep inside and saw a gorgeous figure and the light happened to catch a sparkle in a pair of perfectly piercing blue eyes. It must be him.

I walked in and sat down next to his stool. We made small talk. He was in the city on business, but "hadn't had a drink in forever." I could tell, he was sipping every mug refilled like a ritual. Zeus really has been spending a lot of time with these humans. He could make up stories and he drank heavily? I felt like I didn't even know him. But anyway, I was still trying to catch Zeus in the act of breaking a sacred promise.

No, I was wrong. It wasn't Zeus. It was some drunk, yet dazzling mortal man. He overtook me and Zeus wasn't here to save me (like those stories you here about that Greecian king in the past). Zeus wasn't there.

I had only discovered after the scene had occurred. I felt like weeping. I felt so ashamed of myself. I went against all I stood for. I went against having an unblemished family. I went against marriage laws. I wasn't a chaste goddess. I wasn't the perfectly clean mother and idol I was supposed to be.

Just as I was feeling more hopeless than any goddess ever should, I remembered that I wasn't any goddess. I was Hera. I _am_ Hera. I am the goddess of motherhood. I am the goddess of women. I am the Queen of Gods. I was not to be discouraged. Mothers are capable of doing anything. I am the ultimate mother.

I knew what to do. I formed a way out for myself. I hid from my godly family for many months while I was with child. My precious and only half-blood daughter was born on December 20th. One day before the winter solstice. It seemed like even the baby knew she was going to need to buckle down with the plan. She does take from her mother on excellent timing.

Hours after her birth, I found her father on a dairy farm in Wisconsin. He was alone and the only other beings present were none other than cows. Could destiny be more in place?

I presented myself as the queen of the gods, Hera, and also the woman he'd encountered in New York several months ago. I instructed him to raise our daughter to know she was reserved for greatness in life and to live up to her name.

"And my last wish is that you never return to this farm until one week before her thirteenth birthday. Mind you, that will be the day when you say goodbye and I take her back."

I kissed a farewell to the dumbfounded farmer father and my lovely child. It was quite an awkward, quick, yet significant reunion with the man that would care for her.

Fate had assigned Nelson and I together for a reason. Fate would fly on the wings of Hope for her. Fate had a challenge and a route. Fate had a piece for the big picture that I couldn't see yet. Fate had a plan for me and my little heroine, Andrea Ava Kenneth.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the rights to the idea of Camp Half Blood heroes.**


	2. Ch1 The Cow Jumped Over the Moon

**Dad told me to over pack. Yeah, I might have taken that a **_**little**_** too literally. But as long as we're being literal, I took that **_**very**_** literally.**

He told me that we'd have a loose schedule and we'd be open to a lot of things out on the farm, so I should prepare for anything. So, I did. There were clothes for any type of weather, hiking gear, hygiene products, etc. That's an overachiever for you. Take it or leave it.

This trip has gotten me so pumped. I've never been out to the farm where my Dad grew up. He's always told me he'd take me when I was a little older and finally I am that, I guess. I loved going to my friend's ranch when I was five, but according to my father, a bull tried to charge at me. That's not how I remember it. I remember it rushing to welcome me. This may seem weird, but I've always felt a little _connected_ to cows and cattle. Like, I can tell what they're saying, but ever since the bull incident, I haven't had much practice with it.

Dad rapped on my bedroom door. "All set, Andy?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything. I'll just need to get this down the stairs."

"Okay, well, come have your last meal with the family."

"What?"

"Sorry, I meant, last meal before we leave for such a long time," my dad blushed.

"Oh, alright. It'll be nice to get away from Bradley and Thomas for a while."

"Hey, you remember what you were like," he joked.

We hopped down to the dining room where my mom had set up a huge, gracious lunch. (And she never does that.) Silverware rolled up in napkins, porcelain plates that I didn't even know we had, and a brand new teal table cloth that my eyes were addicted to staring at.

"Mmmm! My favorite!" cried Bradley.

"All this for lunch?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes, I just want you to have a full belly on the road so you won't spend as much," Mom explained.

"What if for some strange, phenomenal reason I get car sick?"

"Pshh. You probably packed something for that," sneered Thomas.

Mom laughed and shook her head making her long red hair shake about. Red hair is so exotic. Dad has a military cut, but you can tell his hair is blonde. Light hair is so fun. The boys have a combination. They have perfectly strawberry blonde heads like a rising sun and I'm stuck with deep brown curls. The only thing that keeps me somewhat related is our dad's brilliant blue eyes. Without them, I would feel like a total outcast. I wonder what I get from my mom. She and I don't have the same figure or nose shape or voice or anything. I don't think we even have the same personality. No wonder we don't get along that well.

Anyway, I'm eating this awesome vegetarian lasagna about to go on a daddy-daughter trip. Sorry about the side track. I just can't focus sometimes... You'll get used to it.

The lasagna noodles were perfectly crafted and the sauce must have been brewing before dusk. Well, how would I know? I love my mother's cooking. She puts some kind of magic into everything. Maybe it's because we get fresh products because Dad is good friends with all of the vendors at the market. I still have never tasted anything quite like it. And this wasn't my favorite.

We finished our lunch and I ran back upstairs to avoid doing the dishes and to attempt getting my suitcase and backpack downstairs.

_CRASH!_

It does not feel good to fall down the stairs. It feels worse to have a suitcase land on top of you. It feels weird for your bruise to be comforted immediately when you have no medication or bandages. It feels normal if you're me. Every time I'm hurt, I feel something so soothing and soft come over me. It's like a baby's skin or a fluffy blanket or the smell of lavender. It's like a mother's touch. Thomas said I probably packed medical stuff, but actually, I've never needed it. That's why I said getting car sick was a one in a million chance. If I get sick, I wish myself to have comfort and I'm automatically overcome with caring bliss.

I stood up straight and wheeled my suitcase outside and tossed it in the truck. I slipped my backpack off of my shoulders and dumped it in the front. The rest of my family walked outside and Dad jumped in the driver's seat. Mom came over to my door and opened it and gave me the biggest hug I've had in a while. She kissed the top of my head and smiled at me. I saw a tear drifted down her cheek as I waved to my brothers. We drove away and I could tell Mom was still crying.

* * *

><p>"So Andy, what do you want to do when we get there?"<p>

"Hmm. Maybe go out to the pasture or the barn," I replied nonchalantly

"What about seeing Grandpa?"

"Well, after we see him, can we go see the cows?"

"Why do you always want to see the cows?" inquired my dad. "Even when you were little all you ever wanted was a cow."

"I'm just a cowgirl at heart," I beamed.

"I guess you always were," Dad smiled back.

Then Dad's phone started ringing. I snatched it and pressed, "talk". He struggled to get it away, but I answered, "Hello?"

It was Mom. "Andrea Ava! Why did you answer Dad's phone?"

"Because I can."

"Hand it to your father, please."

"You know, I've always wondered why you never trust me with these things."

"Andrea, now."

"Okay, sheesh."

Suddenly, an animal swerved in from of the car. I'm pretty sure it was an animal. It jumped on four legs and had an arched back. Yet, it was very limber and stared at me with glowing red eyes. It was dark in the middle of nowhere, so I couldn't tell. Dad sped up trying to get away from it and I screamed. I heard it howl as it stalked us.

"Hello?" Mom yelled through the receiver.

I hung up the phone.

Dad didn't see the creature anymore through his mirrors. He slowed down some more and picked up his phone to call Mom again.

"Andrea," he said sternly, "Promise me to never again use a cell phone."

He called me Andrea so I know he's serious.

"Alright, Daddy. I promise I will never use a cell phone again."

I think the animal had some keen sense of hearing and the frequencies might have set him off. Still, I couldn't place it. Maybe some imagination could help.

I turned on a book light and opened my illustrated Greek textbook full of the language and myths.

"Why did you bring that?" Dad asked, still tense from the encounter.

"It's the only thing I can read that I enjoy reading."

"Well, turn the light off. It's making it harder to see."

I never thought driving was this stressful. We still had a couple hours to go until daylight. We had driven without any rest stops for a long time. Dad got off on an exit to fill up at the gas station and to assess his senses.

I happily skipped out of the car and stretched. I went to use the restroom, but saw something menacing in the mirror. It looked like a Lord of the Rings figure, but with more of a deathly and powerful face. His face made my breath go away and I felt like I was suffocating. The pain was ripping my lungs and I thought death had finally come for me. The scary face smirked and my throat closed tighter. I was ready to give up struggling when the soft comforting feeling came over me and the black figure disappeared. I ran out.

Dad was feeling better, but I felt shaken up. I fell asleep the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>I walked into a jungle of teal-colored, tall grass. I pushed it away and I no longer needed to be scared. Calming breezes swept over me and although I couldn't see a person, I heard a sweet voice.<p>

"Don't be afraid. You can conquer anything. You must be strong," the voice said confidently.

I carelessly floated away and felt all power return to my airways.

I smelled lasagna as I closed my eyes and then I woke up.

It wasn't much of a dream, but I still felt better. I could tell I'd been asleep longer than my dream suggested because it was already nine A.M. I was in the truck and dad was asleep next to me. I looked forward and we were by a humble farmhouse. It had a tan roof, a red cottage-like door, and a porch swing with an old man sitting while sipping a cup. Its whole image gave me a goofy grin. It made me so content, I wasn't sure if my dream was over. I felt a will to walk towards.

I opened the door and the car alarm went off.

Let's just say my dad woke up and I met my grandpa.

* * *

><p>Anyway, Grandpa had made a wonderful breakfast and I gobbled scrambled eggs, but I was reluctant about the sausage. Dad made me eat it claiming I needed the protein. What if it was beef?<p>

Dad and my grandpa chatted for a long time, but I was getting antsy after I gazed out the window to spot a beautiful cinnamon heifer chewing cud in the field.

I slipped on my coat, clutched my backpack, and opened the door. I took out my camera and walked closer and closer to her. When I was close enough, I snapped a couple photos. Then I sat down in the frozen grass and watched her as if I was enchanted. I didn't even feel the winter air around me.

She started to move away and my dad kept yelling, "Shoo!" at her.

"Dad! I was watching her."

"Well, I told you we would visit the cows later."

"Dad, it's later. I'm going to pet that cow."

I defiantly marched over to the brown beauty with my heavy backpack weighing me down. I wasn't giving up. Dad was coming at me before, but now he had stopped as if giving up.

I heard Grandpa call to him, "You knew it would happen someday, Nelson. It's time."

What was he talking about? Being a teenager? Being independent from my parents? What was so bad that the moment felt pressured? I was just petting a cow. Dad had always kept me away. The curious part of me kept wondering why, but I wasn't turning back now. It would look really stupid and I still wanted to touch a cow.

I came within a foot of the animal and a teal crown of feathers appeared on her head. It was the same teal from my dream. The cow came toward me and looked back at me with big brown, sappy eyes.

I so much as brushed her hide and the cinnamon cow maneuvered down to sweep me onto her back. Then she started stampeding. I struggled to hang on to her neck and my bag while she charged like a torpedo. I watched the white scenery fly away like a fast slideshow of pictures. I saw my dad for less than two seconds and he was crying. Did he know this was happening? Is that why mom was so nice to me?

It all came together as I hugged onto the crazy cow. I didn't want to jump off for fear of hitting the hard ground. Okay, that's an excuse. I wouldn't have felt as bad with the magically odd comfort, but I felt like destiny was calling. I was replying to it by following the path it had for me.

I watched the pretty picture scenery turn into streets and it was making me feel queasy for one of the first times. I looked to the cow and on her ear was tattooed, "Meggie". I remember my textbook saying Meggie meant something like "strong". I had to be strong. I could conquer anything.

I fell asleep, yet again, to cure my queasy stomach.

When I woke up, Meggie was still speeding along like a horse, but I didn't hear any clopping. I looked down to the ground, but we were soaring through the air. I knew pigs couldn't fly, but this was unnatural. I looked to Meggie and she had grown golden wings. She looked like Pegasus in the myth of Perseus, except she was morphed to be a cow.

Then I felt my ears pop over a bright city. We were losing altitude. I felt relatively warmer as we got closer to the ground. I don't know how long we'd been traveling, but the flashy lights I saw helped me to notice the dark sky we were streaking across.

This was so insane. We stuck in for a landing. I screamed, but something told me that I wouldn't be heard.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the rights to the idea of Camp Half Blood heroes.**


	3. Ch2 Lost and Found?

I woke up on the lumpy, cold ground, but I felt so warm. I realized I had fallen asleep next to Meggie. Where were we? I took a sweeping look around.

She had landed outside a gate with two Greek structured pillars and a golden inscription on a white block connecting the two. I found myself comfortable with the reading. I didn't feel confused with my dyslexia. It was the same feeling I had in my Greek class back home. It read, "Camp Half Blood."

I heard a car coming down the deserted road. I ducked behind Meggie and saw an orange van with tons of mailing packages in the back. The driver looked at me and I knew he was looking at me because he had probably millions of eyes all over him. The well-seeing driver pulled into the gate still having about twenty of his eyes focused on me.

Meggie had woken up by then and she nudged me to follow the bright orange van. I picked up my backpack, zipped up my coat, and waited for Meggie. I heard a somber voice in my head saying,

"Go ahead. This is where you're supposed to be. My work is done."

I watched Meggie take off into the morning sky. I waved to the winged steer and walked through the gate.

I found myself unzipping my coat, because after passing through the gate, I felt like I'd walked into a spring day. It was so surprisingly warm. An enormous dragon sleeping by a white pine greeted me after I had entered in. A shining blanket of fur was hanging on a branch. Past the tree, I saw a beautiful strawberry field and architectural wonders. Farther in the distance, I saw a massive forest and a shining river. And off to the side, I saw a cluster of cabins all painted and built differently. Then, there was another cabin-like building with Greek structure like the gate that overlooked the rest.

It was so astonishing, I had dropped my pack. I reached down to fish out my camera. It should have been in the first pocket, but I found myself reaching my arms into and every nook and cranny that is possible in a backpack, but it wasn't there!

I looked around and saw two blonde-headed boys a little older than me with mischievous smiles on their faces. One possessed my camera in his dirty little paws! They were taking pictures of each other, their shoes, and just plain wasting my memory card. With my bag in hand, I stomped over and swung. They ran off calling back, "FINDERS KEEPERS, LOSERS WEEPERS!"

I was not going to weep. I was furious. I chased after them and tripped going down the hill. I started to roll. I made it to the bottom of the hill. I felt comfortably cured in my dizziness and then I gazed up and I saw the driver with the millions of eyes! He put his hand out and I grabbed it uncertainly. I didn't want to squish his eye there, but I guess he's used to it.

He didn't have a mouth, but all of his eyes stared at me happily. I could tell he was smiling. I smiled back. He led me to the giant building the saw over the place.

From what I could understand peering in the window, there was a meeting going on inside the huge cabin. Kids in orange shirts were all around the table. Most were older kids around and with their specially donned orange caps, I started to realize they were camp counselors. An elderly man in a wheel chair was at the head carefully listening to a tall, black-haired boy and asking questions. I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to see anything they were talking about.

The all-seeing driver started to walk back toward the van. I jogged after him trying to keep my backpack with me. This place probably had the forty thieves hidden in the trees. I stared at the pines for effect. He looked at all the mailing packages and then pulled out a medium-sized blue suitcase with green trimming.

"Hey! That's mine!" I gasped.

He handed me my suitcase and smiled with his eyes. Then he motioned me to come to the front. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a beautiful bracelet. When he started to slip it on my wrist, I shook my head, saying,

"Oh, I mustn't. That's too valuable."

He shook his head and continued connecting the chain. I stared at the beautiful work. It had truly golden beads (I could tell from the weight) with Greek words on them and four white glass beads in between. I looked closer and the white beads suddenly produced different colored circles with black dots in the middle. A blue one blinked at me. They were eyes!

"Thank you! Thank you so much sir!" I squealed.

I read the letters on the golden beads and I saw that they said: "_to máti pou vlépei óla_". (Greek: _το μάτι που βλέπει όλα_) It translates to "the eye that sees all".

People started coming out of the giant building. The man in the wheel chair came over to the driver and I.

"Hello, miss, and who might you be?" he greeted.

"Oh, I'm Andrea Kenneth, but I think I'm lost because I came here on a flying cow and I'm not sure if that was a dream or anything. I mean, it was a flying _cow_, sir."

The elderly man started laughing heartily. Great, now I'm a nutcase. All of those magical things never happened and he's planning to send me to a hospital where they can assess my needs.

"Well, Miss Kenneth, I am Chiron and I must tell you, you are certainly not lost and that certainly wasn't a dream. In fact, we were discussing a dream somebody had about a brunette girl flying to camp."

I was doubly baffled. They _knew_ I was coming before it even happened. _And_ this man's name was Chiron. I'm guessing he was named by Greek fanatics.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Chiron. I'm glad I'm not lost, but where exactly is this place?"

"We're in Long Island, New York. This is Camp Half-Blood. A camp for all the children of the gods."

What? The children of the gods? Does that mean I'm a child of the gods? Are they the Greek gods? Because it's all Greek to me around here. I'm just saying, it would make sense.

"Mr. Chiron, am I a *gulp* child of the gods?" I asked nervously.

"Precisely. Why else would you be here?" Chiron smiled, "Thank you Argus for taking care of her until the meeting was done. Come here, Andrea, I'll give you the full tour."

We walked around the entire camp and he showed me all of the things from on top of the hill. Chiron explained that the cabins were honor for gods and places for the demigods to stay. He also explained that the Greek gods were no myth and they had children with mortals as they did back in Ancient times. Heracles was the famous Greek hero and we, the half-blood mortals, half-blood immortals, are still heroes. Demigods still go on quests.

This gave me the chills. I thought my only problems would be family and school. Now I have to save the world? I'm only twelve! Wait, I thought. I was going on that trip for my thirteenth birthday. What day was it?

"Chiron, what is the date?"

"Why not you look at your watch?"

I knew what he was talking about. The driver, Argus, gave me a bracelet called the "all-seeing eye". It was a watch. I stared into the green pupil and it showed a morning sun with the time, 10:09. I looked into the yellow eye and it showed a picture of New York with the date. It read 12/18. There were two days until my birthday! Oh my gosh! I was traveling on Meggie for five days. No wonder I was in New York.

I was taking it all in with slow breathing when I saw the two blonde twins with my camera racing to a cabin with a high tech security system around it.

"Hey! That's the two that stole my camera!" I yelled.

Chiron cautioned me with his hand. "Sons of Hermes. The god of thieves. The camera shouldn't work here, then. Nobody can see this place through the Mist. You said you had brothers. You've probably experienced something similar before. Just let them have it. It would be easier."

"Oh, alright."

My brothers? Oh yes! No wonder my family didn't look like me. I wasn't their kid. Well, either my mom or my dad was my real parent. I was thinking my dad, but I could never know. Maybe a god with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair was my parent.

"Chiron, how do I know who my godly parent is?"

"You are claimed whenever your godly parent decides. The symbol of the god or goddess with appear above your head whenever you are claimed," he replied waiting for a sign of remembrance in me. Then stopped and asked, frowning, "Andrea, has it happened, yet?"

"No, sir. That has never happened to me before," I answered feeling troubled.

"Well, how old are you?"

"I turn thirteen in two days."

"Why, in three days is the winter solstice. The meeting of the gods."

"Does that mean it's all planned? My coming here?"

"Nothing ever happens without planning. I suppose we'll wait until two days or less. But you really should start training in case there's something else in plan. I'll put you in somewhere with the new demigods as well."

"Thank you, Chiron!"

Chiron started to wheel away towards the "Big House", but after he was a yard away, he pushed a button and his crippled legs magically erupted in strong stallion hooves. He was _the _Chiron! I was gaping at the sight and I realized I'd have to stop because this crazy stuff was going to happen a lot.

I followed him, seeing that my bags were over there. (He said I should leave them.) But it is very hard to follow a galloping horse when you have only two legs.

First on my schedule I was going to an Ancient Greek language class. Oh, thank Olympus, I was prepared. I grabbed my Greek textbook and left the rest of my stuff in a closet in the Big House. Chiron said I would have to crash there until I was claimed. It seemed like my godly parent was breaking some sacred rule if I wasn't claimed. That's what I inferred about the whole situation.

I looked on the map and found my class. I sat next to an Aclepius kid named Alex. He'd been claimed two days ago. Aclepius was the god of medicine and healing. I wonder if I was the daughter of Aclepius. It would make sense with the times I feel regenerated. Chiron did say demigods have the unique power the type of god has.

Our teacher was Ms. Annabeth Chase, as was written on the board at the front in Greek.

"_Geiá sou_," she greeted. Translation: Hello

We greeted her back and I figured out she was a child of Athena. What if I was a daughter of Athena? I did like reading my Greek textbook back home.

I started noticing all of the kids depending on their looks and personalities who they were like. I picked out all of the conversations with my ears. This was getting me so excited! I could barely focus on the Greek she was teaching. So, maybe I wasn't an Athenian.

Then I moved onto archery and an Apollo son was teaching the class along with the help of the huntresses of Artemis. Chiron said earlier that the Artemis cabin is only occupied when the huntresses stay here. Artemis doesn't have any demigod children because Artemis is truly the goddess of chastity and is a maiden, not a mother.

I met a huntress named Fretta Malone who is a daughter of Demeter. She said she likes hunting because she thinks caring for plants is the same as the respect she has for animals. We got in a big discussion about food because I have an opinion that hunting is bad. But, I just don't like eating beef. Fretta told me animals and plants were given to be eaten and to offer to the gods. It made better sense the way she said it. Maybe being a vegetarian doesn't really help me when I'm supposed to save the world. It limits my choices.

Other than talking to Fretta, I had fun shooting the arrows around and I made bulls-eyes each time. Maybe I was a daughter of Apollo. Apollo is a god of archery and medicine. I still don't seem as tan as the Apollo kids, though.

When we got to lunch, I felt like crying. I didn't know who my parent was and I had nowhere to sit. Chiron said we sit with our families, but that was before he knew I wasn't claimed. I got my food and sat down on the grass outside of the circle the tables formed. I was about to dig in to my sweet bread slice when I remembered my offering. I threw my bread into the fire and prayed that I'd stop hurting and be claimed.

A little girl was by the fire and stood up and wiped my cheek where the tear was. She smelled like chestnuts. I looked into her eyes and saw fire. In her eyes I saw myself, but older and I was smiling.

"Don't cry, little ember. You'll be okay. Be patient." Her voice sounded like honey. I realized this was Hestia. Chiron had said she tends to the fires at Camp just like in Olympus. But at Camp, she likes a younger form.

I grinned and thanked Lady Hestia and went back to my grass spot.

Talking with Fretta helped me feel better about eating meat. Besides, the beef sub they gave me looked so tasty after having such a work out today, and being starved for five days on Meggie's back. Anyway, after I had started to eat my sandwich, a girl that looked like she belonged on a runway came over and asked me to sit with her and her siblings.

"We won't tell Chiron," she giggled.

The girls were all wearing tons of make up. One was cooing about Jacob Black from Twilight and then another snapped, "Nuh uh. Edward and Bella forever."

I never really liked Twilight, but it felt good to sit at a table. I recognized these girls as daughters of Aphrodite. My ADHD made my mind drift a little into a daydream of a memory. My friend back home in Wisconsin had gone through all of these boyfriends, but I noticed one of our guyfriends liked her. She really never looked at him, but I could convince her that she should go for him. I had brought them together. Maybe I could be a daughter of Aphrodite. Yet, I didn't look like these girls with beautiful dark hair and long eyelashes. And I did not know if I was on Team Jacob or Team Edward by the end of lunch.

Hey, have you noticed all of the gods I've thought were my parent started with an "A". Perhaps that's why I'm named Andrea Ava. Dad sometimes called me "Double A Battery" because my ADHD made me extra hyper. Okay, _way_ off topic there.

* * *

><p>After my long day of events and almost dying on the climbing wall, I headed to the Big House and waved to Argus. I went into the coat closet and it re-sized into a bedroom once I stepped in. The Big House must have gotten a little bit bigger. It wasn't much, but I still ended up sleeping there after my activities for the next couple of days.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the rights to the idea of Camp Half Blood heroes. I don't own Twilight, either.<strong>

**Author's Note: I actually have a bracelet called the "All-Seeing Eye" that my friend got in Greece, but I'd always thought it'd be cool if it would blink at me.**

**Also, I have a new schedule that will only allow me to publish on Saturdays. :(**


	4. Ch3 A Surprising Party

"Goodnight, Andy," Chiron waved as he passed by the closet door. Tomorrow was my birthday. Or, in an hour it would be. It was eleven and Chiron was telling me to turn my lights out.

I'm so ecstatic. Chiron told me that a sacred oath was given a couple months ago in the Titan War that made the gods promise on the River Styx to claim their children by the age of thirteen. It hadn't happened so far, but it must happen tomorrow.

I wonder if I'm an Athena child. That would make so much sense. See? I'm, already being sensical. Except, a logical person would realize that I don't have blonde hair like Annabeth.

I hope I'm not Ares. They pick on me like a guitar. I don't think I could take it anymore living with them. I might start sobbing.

Well, if I was going to take that much of an emotional turn, maybe I'm an Aphrodite. Sure, I don't like all of the gossip, but I could live with having my sister be Lila. Lila was the girl who let me sit at their table.

Forget the Big Three, I don't think I'm that important.

I must be a minor godling. I'm not sure which one yet. Iris might be the reason Argus gave me the braclet because it sure is a rainbow. I'm not as lazy as the Hypnos cabin, but it might give me an excuse. I'm still thinking hard about Aclepius, because of my comfort feeling. I have never told anyone about it.

I still have to figure out tomorrow. The curiosity is killing me! It stinks to be a girl.

It reminds me of Pandora, the first woman. Hera gave her the curiosity of women. At least she had Hope. I have to have Hope and trust that my parent will claim me. Patience is necessary, Chiron told me. And Hestia told me to be patient. It's so hard. Oh well. Another day of adventure awaits tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I'd never seen my grandfather's dairy farm in spring, but I remember pictures of the grassy spring fields for his cows. The grass from the pictures wasn't a brilliant blue like this, though.<p>

That's where I was now in my dream. I was sitting in the field only about a week ago I had sat before. Meggie wasn't there. The wind was picking up and the tall grass was swaying back and forth. The man in black from the gas station appeared in the middle of the field in the distance. I stood to run, but my feet were stuck in place. In an instant, he was right in front of my eyes towering over me. His dark dog was prancing behind him howling.

The wind picked up even faster. The powerful man's mouth did not move, but I heard his words.

"I know who you are."

Suddenly, the grass ripped out of the ground and formed a tornado behind the man. He and his dog disappeared into it. I was glued to my spot unable to move. I violently twisted trying to break from the ground. The tornado formed the shape of Meggie without her wings. The giant cow stepped forward and proceeded to stomp the spot I was in.

The same suffocating feeling filled my throat. I felt the grass fill my throat and each step the cow took crushed me harder and harder. The sky turned black and I fell into a black, polluted river deep inside the earth without any breath left to escape.

* * *

><p>I woke up with sweat and tears mixed onto my face. I gasped the air like it was the only thing I had ever tasted.<p>

I checked the green eye. It blinked 5:51 A.M. I put on my new orange shirt with the Camp Half Blood logo and I dressed quicker with the presence of fear in my soul.

I hurried to the bathroom and Mrs. O'Leary jumped in front of me. I fell to the ground and cried again. The dog in my dream was the same animal that attacked my dad's truck. Now, I identified that animal as a hellhound.

I started running away from the dog, which I know you should never do. Mrs. O' Leary chased me until I was in the bathroom. She became disinterested. I splashed cold water on my face and eventually calmed down. I thought I'd walk to the stables where Apollo's red cattle from the Triple G Ranch were.

The cows were so sweet. Their beautiful red hides were as bright as the sun. I stroked them and they were so calm around me. They made me feel calm, too. I seemed to forget everything there. I forgot about hellhounds. I forgot about my dream. I can't believe I even forgot about being claimed. I talked with them for a long time before my watch read 6:45 and I walked out.

Nico di Angelo was coming out of the forest. I stared at him trying to remember who he reminded me of. Then I came to the realization that he was the son of Hades. It was Hades in my dream. Hades wanted me to die. Hades knew who I was. Was the polluted river the River Styx? What did the River Styx have to do with it? Why must I die? Who am I?

* * *

><p>I ate breakfast with Chiron at the Big House still as an unclaimed daughter of the Greek gods. I felt very dreary although I should be bursting with joy. Hades knew who I was. Was I his daughter? I'm not that sad am I?<p>

I just wanted to feel wanted. It felt like my parent abandoned me. They drag me all the way here on a flying cow ripping me from my good life in Wisconsin and now they won't even tell me my heritage. Chiron said this is the reason Percy made them swear.

A feeling of hope entered me and I know the day isn't over yet.

As I was walking to my activities and classes, I got a lot of "Happy birthday"s. I was finally thirteen. I had thought I'd be on my grandfather's ranch, but I was at a camp for heroes with my distant family. I thought I'd be climbing hills with my dad, but I'm scaling the side of a cliff with lava pouring down. I was wearing a bright orange shirt and ready to take on the world. It's the thrill that keeps me upbeat here. I was feeling brave. I wanted to try everything. I was on top of my game. I'm having a very happy birthday.

I finally met the famous Percy Jackson yesterday at sword fighting, and today I had the same class. He gave me a cupcake with blue frosting and a smile. Then I battled Lila, and she was as skilled with a sword as you would think a mascara brush.

Even the Ares kids were friendlier. They punched me in the shoulder and gave me a pinch to grow an inch. Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin made an illusion that said Happy Birthday. It was the best trick I'd ever seen.

I felt so cheery by lunch. I sat on my grass spot and tossed my juicy apple into the fire and whispered, "Thank you for this day."

Fretta gave me a silver arrow before she went on her hunting trip when she saw me at lunch. I put all of my special presents back in the closet. I had accumulated quite a lot by the end of my activities.

At dinner, Argus came over and hugged me to grant me a happy birthday. He pointed to the eyes on my bracelet. The green one and the yellow one I already knew, but he tapped the blue one and it showed a cloud with snowflakes showering over the Greek gate of Camp Half Blood. The blue eye blinked again and it was only clouds over my house in Wisconsin that I vaguely had in the back of my mind. Argus tapped the purple eye and I saw myself, but with a confused look on my face. Then it blinked to Chiron with a very concerned solemn look.

It didn't make me feel good to see that image, but from Argus's smiling eyes, I couldn't tell if he could see what I saw.

I forgot about the purple eye with all the celebration. I gave part of the grape cake that Mr. D made to the fire with the prayer, "I love you."

This was my family. This was the best place I'd ever been to. I felt out of place with the redheads back home, although I loved them. But, here, even though we'll be eventually killed sometime, they're still the best friends I've ever had.

Yeah, kind of awkward, but next is more nervous. Chiron made me stand up and announce my thanks. I'm okay with getting up in front of people, but it still makes the butterflies shake inside of me. Yet, this time I felt almost silly or drunk off of happiness.

I went up to the podium and spoke with all my might,

"Thank you so much, guys. This is definitely a birthday to remember. You're the _best_ family I have ever known. I love you guys."

Everybody was smiling and I started to cry tears of joy. I felt on cloud nine. Nothing could break me now when I was with my perfect family.

Okay, maybe that was an understatement. Suddenly, Meggie flew through the sky and made a beeline toward me. I held my arms out to brace myself, but she went right through me. My skin started glowing golden and I felt a crown on my head. I reached up to grab it and when I caught it down to look at it, it was a crown of peacock feathers. Everbody stared as a spinning cow stood over my head.

I was being claimed. It had happened faster than I would have expected. I'd never seen anybody claimed before, so I spoke out,

"Who am I?"

Chiron said with the same concerned look from my bracelet, "The daughter of Hera."

I could feel the confusion on my face and the golden glow die down, but the crown was still on my head.

"What?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the rights to the idea of Camp Half Blood heroes.**


	5. Ch4 Mother Knows Best

"What does that mean?" I asked, taking in this with as much shock as everybody else.

"It means you move into the Hera cabin and follow the rules just as you have been. Any other changes will be revealed at the meeting of the Gods tomorrow," Chiron instructed with a sense of seriousness and business, but I could tell he was worried.

Everybody, including myself, was still staring at Chiron. He shooed us off to put our dishes away.

I gathered my presents and luggage and moved them all down to the cabin. It was at the very edge of the circle of the others. Nobody stopped to help me. I didn't blame them.

I'm not sure how, but a while ago, Annabeth and I got on the discussion of Hera, or my mother, I guess. Annabeth told me that Hera cursed her because Annabeth accused her of being vain. She thinks that is was my mother who threw Hesphaetus out of Olympus instead of Zeus. Annabeth was my teacher and my friend. I trusted what she said. Was my mother really that bad? I felt the hint of a rebellious teenager spark.

The cabin was actually very decorated from the lack of occupants. From the fresh smell, it seemed Demeter children had put lilies all around in sconces. There was a fancy cuckoo clock in the corner. And a golden horn lay on a table. There were twelve tiny cows on the bookshelf. Each had a special inscription on it for all the majors gods of Hera's family. One had a lightning bull for Zeus, a manatee ("sea cow") for Poseidon, the skeleton of a cow for Hades, and so on. I believe my mother's was the albino one. A shrine of Hera was in the opposite corner of the clock. On the statue, she was smiling, but with a cold look in her eyes. A stone hawk perched on her shoulder had the same look as she and on top of her staff was another lotus. There was a painting of her by the door, too, but she was grimacing like a politician. To me, the most beautiful thing was a cot covered in blankets made of peacock feathers.

"Home sweet home," I said to the warm brown walls. They didn't feel as warm as they looked.

I pushed my suitcase under the bed and placed my backpack beside it. I uncovered all of the teal feathered bedding and lay down without even putting my pajamas on. If I'm being so lazy, why couldn't I be a child of Hypnos? They're so sweet, too. I sniffed. I called them my perfect family and I feel so alienated from them now. I started to cry. At least Aphrodite? I remembered the texture of my soaking pillow before I was whisked into a dream.

* * *

><p>In my dream, I was in my room back in Wisconsin. It looked more dusty in there, but nothing had been removed. I walked out and moved down the stairs. I saw a flicker of my mom's red hair switch into the kitchen where I smelled her famously fresh apple pie. All of our neighbors stayed late at our dinner parties all for our dessert. Dad said it was because I was such a charismatic hostess, but I knew they loved my mother's cooking as much as I do. I guess it's actually my step-mother's, or you could say Mary Kenneth's. <em>Ugh, <em>this is so confusing.

I dashed toward my mother's hair for fear she would drift away. She stood over the counter mixing something. I ran up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Mommy, I missd you so much."

She turned around as I still had my arms around her. The figure changed. She had short-for-business brown hair and dark brown irises like pools of chocolate. She had a bold look, but still dreamy and content like a woman who had everything she needed.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart. I haven't seen you for thirteen years now," Hera gushed with a million dollar smile.

I ripped my arms away and stepped back.

"You're not my mother," I yelled defiantly.

Hera leaned against the counter and tapped her fingers before coaxing,

"I know you don't like to admit it, but I always will be. And you're my lovely demigod daughter, Andrea. Oh, and do you like the cabin? I set it up for you. Nobody else sees what's in there, but you. It's just how the magic worked out."

"I don't care what you say about me being your 'special daughter'. You ruined my life!" I wailed.

Hera threw her hands up. "Teenagers," she sighed.

I held my disgusted, reckless face on and turned around. I closed my eyes tightly and willed my dream to change. I turned back around and Hera was still staring at me. She laughed.

"You really think you're in control, do you? I am your mother. _And_ I'm a goddess. You're not changing anything, honey. I'm staying. I haven't seen my couragous eagle for over a decade. You wouldn't think it'd be very long for a god, but it's actually the first time for me," she chatted.

This woman was sick. She was so self-absorbed it made me crazy.

"What did you call me?"

"Courageous Eagle."

"Why?"

"It is your name. Andrea Ava means Courageous Eagle. You didn't think you were living up to any old name, did you? I picked it based on modern meaning."

"Oh, how clever," I smirked sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me. I may be 'ruining your life', but I'm still your mother. I deserve respect for all I've done for you," Hera scolded.

"Well, what respect do you have for me?" I challenged, "you take me from my happy life here and drag me all the way to Long Island just so you can show off your creation. You humiliate me by claiming me and isolate me by having no other children. You know what it's like to feel alone. We're both monophobes. That's why Dad had other kids. He didn't want me to be alone. And now you've torn everything I ever had. You're the worst person I think I've ever known and it is a shame to me to share your blood."

Hera gazed silently into space. I knew I had hurt her and I didn't care. She'd already taken me from a good, no, _amazing_ life and showed me things that I could have gone forever without ever needing to know. My life would have been splendid without the small fact that I was a demigod. I don't want to save the world. I'm just a girl. A thirteen-year-old girl who is every scared of being a hero.

"Andy-" she began.

"Don't call me that, you slime. Only people I care about call me that," I spat.

"Sweetie," she spoke again, more cautiously, "I was under oath to claim you. And we cannot tell what the future holds. I planned this since the day you were born. I've been watching over you your whole life. I sent Meggie my servant to escort you to Camp as safely as I could control. I told Argus to give you that watch. I gave you to Dad hours after you were born. I barely have had chances to be there for you. Now, I finally can. It's kind of like a custody arrangement."

I rolled my eyes. I felt a little bit sorry for her and maybe a little guilty for screeching at her, but that's way deep down. I still wanted to hold a grudge. She didn't deserve that speck of guilt.

She put her hand on my shoulder, and gently said, "I never wanted you to feel empty or lonely. I never wanted you to feel ripped from this place. I did want you to have a magnificent childhood. Not like mine. My childhood was spent in my father's stomach crammed against four brothers and sisters," she hooted a laugh like a cowbell at the absurdity. I giggled myself, but I tried to hide it.

Hera smiled a more genuine grin and continued, "I wished for you to have all the chances you could at knowing what a supreme family was. You had found it at Camp Half Blood. Although now, because you learned that I'm your mother, you don't want to believe you liked your demigod family. Andrea, I love you. You're my only little girl. All my other children are stuck up now because most of them are gods, but you are my only half-blood. I hope you know how special you are. Or Nelson had failed me."

Dad certainly didn't fail her. He taught me that I could do anything. He packed in all he could teach me into almost thirteen years. He had known this whole time, but he was driven enough not to let it break his heart. Dad always told me how fortunate I was to be born into the Kenneth family and he'd go on about his heritage and yadda yadda. He'd also tell me how wonderful it is to have a family. Dad had always been there.

"Dad could never do that." I took a darker turn to continue the grudge I had for my mother, "But I don't think you could ever be as great as he was. I don't care about claiming and custody. I just wish I could come back. I want my old life again."

"That isn't possible and you know that. Stop being so fatuous. You can't go back. Let go of the past. Things in the future are much more remarkable."

I took a deep breath. Dad had also taught me anger can control. Dad loved her enough to take care of me, I guess. I have to love this woman or at least be nice to her. For Dad.

"Okay. Start explaining. From the very, very beginning," I demanded.

"Dear, it does get quite graphic," she advised.

"I'm thirteen, now. I can handle myself," I replied with wit.

"You claim a hero and they think they rule the world," she muttered.

"Alright, well here goes. It all started with a misunderstanding. It really was all a mistake..." she began.

I stopped her, "Mistake? You're looking at your mistake, _Mom._"

"Oh, precisely. A gorgeous mistake that was actually a true blessing in disguise," she continued.

She told me the full story. She told me how I came to be. She talked about when I was growing up and whenever I was hurt, she would reach down from Olympus and stroke my hair. That was the regenerating comfort I felt. She called it "a mother's touch". Hera said she was there at my speeches for student council and she hinted that she was the one who made sure I wasn't in trouble when I couldn't hand in the written version of my application speech. She didn't want me to feel so humiliated because of my dyslexia. My mom really was there for my life. She wasn't always there, but she left traces of herself around.

Mary, my step-mom, knew about Greek gods. My brothers were only told after I was gone.

Hera said that she would be sneaking sometimes when it wasn't wise to go visit me and it was hard to get back. She risked it all to have me.

When I was approaching closer to thirteen, Hades grew suspicious of Hera's anxiety. He had released hellhounds tracking on Hera's scent and one had followed us in Wisconsin. It was vague, but when I picked up the cell phone, it grew more powerful. The only reason it had happened so fast was because it was nearing the truck already.

My past made so much sense with the way my mom explained it. Mary's cooking was actually touched by Hera so that I would love it so much. Before, Mary had only the practice and efficiency, but she lacked magic. I'm glad Mom didn't hold so terrible a grudge against Mary as she could have. And holding grudges is something I had gotten from her.

It seemed like I made Hera humbler. She still is vain, but hey, I'm not getting off clean, either. I grew to understand my mother more by the nearing end of the dream. We were really a lot alike. It's a downfall we're both stubborn, though, because I can't win any fights with a goddess that's a lot like me.

The one thing I found interesting was that I don't have her eyes. My dad's eyes were so powerful that my genes had turned out like his. It puzzled my mom for so long because usually the gods' traits are the more dominant.

We ate a slice of the apple pie and I woke up with a smile. I was feeling a hellhound of a lot better.

* * *

><p>My watch blinked 7:12 AM when I woke up. Breakfast started at 7:30 AM. I rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I had prayed to Poseidon to make sure it was hot. I was saving his ocean by going quickly and praying to him, so I hope that means I'm on good terms with him.<p>

When I was dressed, I was wearing my orange shirt and black capris. I was whistling while I was tying my shoes and I felt really good. I made it to breakfast a few minutes after they had opened.

I was surprised they even had a Hera table, but honor counts, too. I sat there with all the elbow space I could ever ask for and I stretched my legs out. I pointed at my goblet and asked, "Orange juice?"

It swirled with an orange liquid. I took a sip. There weren't little flecks of the orange in it.

"Oh, with pulp, please."

Little bits of pulp appeared. "Thank you."

I tossed my good looking roll into the fire and made my offering to Hera.

I happily ate the rest of eggs and bacon a la burnt toast while I could feel eyes looking at me. And it wasn't my watch or Argus. There was an eerie silence as other campers stared in my direction. Like people still didn't know what to say after last night. It felt really icy to me.

When breakfast was over, it just felt like an awkward silence. Nobody really had an idea what was going on, except me, because of the information I squeezed out of Hera, herself. I was trying to act normal because maybe it would catch on. It sort of did. It was still very difficult to return to our duties fully.

I wondered how the gods are feeling right now. Probably angry? Confused?

I was thinking deeply by the time I walked into my Greek class. I held a grin without teeth not to seem so flashy and I sat in my usual seat. I was right in the middle and it was like I had a big bubble around me that nobody wanted to pop. No one bothered to whisper anything that was required for class. Not a person nearby risked leaning in closer to me. Everyone was on a sharp edge like a macheti blade. I'd never really felt that disconnected with people. It took everything I had to stay cheery about things.

At a Hesphaestus version of arts and crafts, I managed to finish building a floating car with magnets that the class had been working on. It worked almost perfectly and I beamed with pride as the leader looked at it. I rocked on my heels with a silly grin on my face, and I noticed kids scowling like, "Little Miss Perfect." My smile disappeared.

I moved onto sword fighting, but not even my friend, Lila, would battle me. An Ares demigod named Vince ended up being my partner and he seemed like the only fiery and exciting event with the still silence. Vince didn't want to give up just because I was a girl. I didn't give up either. I pushed back and stabbed the side of his armor. He gritted his teeth and slashed more. We went back and forth like that for half an hour. It was the most fun I'd had.

Meals were feeling lonelier and I started to resent my mother. I cursed her in my head for the heartache I was feeling. My extra hair bands on my right hand snapped and I hollered, "Ow!"

Even more awkward gazes turned my way in that second.

"Sorry, Mom," I murmured as I threw half of my pudding cup in the fire.

It was a really slow day. Normal things happened with a solitude about them. I was about to give up hope for a chance to restore my joy when people were more hyped up and anxious at dinner. I couldn't tell what was happening until I saw Rachel, the oracle, aimlessly walking around the tables. Her eyes were a bright green and smoke was floating around her frizzy red locks. The conversations had moved away from me. People started discussing what Rachel was doing and prophecies that had occured in the past.

Chiron trotted up and stopped when he saw Rachel in oracle form. Rachel had finally made her way to the Hera table and gazed at me. She quietly said the words to a prophecy, but everything was so hushed that she sounded much louder and more powerful.

_"A queen's mistake done through spite,_

_But the outcast daughter works to seek the right._

_With two accomplises, she moves toward her former home,_

_To find the path she has need to know._

_An unexpected hero rivals her meaningful pursuit._

_And the winner of the duel chooses the quest's new route._

_When the key to the future has been discovered,_

_The true use shall be uncovered._

_Then the era of alliance reveals to the heart,_

_Of the figure that this incident did start._

_Abandonment occurs to create the beginning,_

_And the peace they remembered has come to an ending."_

"Okay then," gasped Rachel. "I was wondering how long that would last." She walked off, leaving the campers and I completely speechless.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the rights to the idea of Camp Half Blood heroes.**


End file.
